


invitamus me peccatum (Invite Me to Sin)

by DeathScythe12



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, M/M, Negligence, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Disclaimer:This work is purely fictional with its plot revolving around revenge, torture, gore, male sex, trafficking, and death. Furthermore, the scenes depicting the underground should not be associated on actual groups or organizations.Whilst some characters are based on real beings (as this is a fanfiction), the views and opinions expressed by the writer do not reflect that of the idols and their management. Moreover, any additional similarity to any living being, places, and establishment is purely coincidental.Being forewarned, read at your own discretion. I won't be held responsible of possible disturbances one may experience after reading such scenes.Excerpt from the story:Wonwoo could've been thankful. Because someone was adamant to save the soul of his naive of a brother from selling it to his inner demons. And if given the chance, he would've been more than willing to welcome Mingyu into the family.A shame, really.Because he should taint the man and tempt him to kill his own mother for Wonwoo's own gratifying desires.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	invitamus me peccatum (Invite Me to Sin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExoBtsGot7Svt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/gifts).



_Beloved, I urge you as sojourners and exiles to abstain from the passions of the flesh, which wage war against your soul._

_— 1 Peter 2:11 —_

**ex·or·di·um**

If some people say that knowing what you dream as you sleep isn't real, Mingyu can dispute that fact with them anytime. In fact, he doesn't know why he's remembers such an event; maybe it is a reminder that he doesn't usually choose bad decisions every time.

_— five years ago —_

_If you'd ask Mingyu, he can tell you that lavish parties and class gatherings are nothing but a facade to maintain face in the society. They aren't a necessity nor is an enjoyable event. The man's sure everyone would be surprised that such coveted event which social climbers die for to attend is full of unfiltered malice, ill-laced intrigue, and subtle bragging. Mingyu hates attending in one because he felt he didn't belong; the world adults play is never a place simple-minded men should trespass into._

_Unfortunately, his mother is hosting the very party he wants to flee off so going MIA is out of the question._

_The tall man went into the makeshift bar to massage his aching jaws. He's been flashing his polite smile all night (never the wide, gummy one), showing the gentleman in him that never existed in the first place. He had also politely refused the offer for a drink; the man silently wished he could escape the suffocating pretending he has to endure throughout the night. Mingyu sat on one if the cold seats by the counter, happy at his solace, until he sees him._

_He definitely stood out in a place where suits and ball gowns flurry across the wide expanse of the expensively decorated hall. The man had donned a black turtleneck, snuggled tightly underneath a leather shirt with peak lapels, hue in the same velvet. Both are tucked underneath a pair of leather pants, equally as dark at his top. Permed hair lay atop of his head,styled messily in place. Its hue changes by the ever-changing lights, but up close it is easy to see that it's worn black as well._

_He walked over to the bar where Mingyu was, and smiled at the keeper. He signaled something and a few minutes after, an unlabeled slim bottle made its appearance in the marble counter._

_Mingyu didn't notice he was staring at the exchange, until he felt a nudge by his arm. He's met by a pair of sharp eyes, his wide eyes blinking at the subtle signal that made Mingyu transfer his gaze lower._

_In the man's outstretched translucent and pale-second hand was a cold glass of brandy Mingyu knew isn't a good winery. Ice cubes sway against the swaying liquid, chasing back and forth as the drink's held in front of him._

_He blinked at the offer, transferring his gaze into the stranger instead. A smirk welcomed him, and a wink followed right after. Silence rang between them, their own world ignoring the chaos in their surroundings._

_His palate is fixed by his rather strict mother to only want things appreciated by the higher class, and these extend to food and beverages. And his predicament was out of his comfort zone, an impenetrable bubble set of some indefinable standards. He gulped anxiously as Mingyu contemplates how to refuse politely._

_There's a click of the tongue, then, “You haven't even tried one and yet you're rejecting the chance to ever taste one.” A deep bass rang in Mingyu's ears as they tinge red in embarrassment._

_With curiosity over the sudden silence, Mingyu looked up and saw the man finishing the drink instead. Leather Man held his head up, showcasing his pale neck as his Adam's apple bob as he gulps. He then licks his lips, an obvious act of seduction, meeting Mingyu's gazes yet again._

_There's a glint of mischievousness that glowed in the stranger's eyes, and Mingyu knew he's in trouble. His instincts were proven right when another glass was offered yet again for him, only this time, the man moved closer to him to the point that their lips were almost brushing. Mingyu's taller, but the dominance radiates more from the smaller, who teases Mingyu as he jingles the ice over the latter's ears._

_“I won't tell anyone,” chimed another deep_ _bass, whispered softly against Mingyu's lips. “There's nothing wrong in taking a curious taste.”_

_Mingyu had long learned how to school his expression, filter his mouth, and obey like a perfect son — a facade he had orchestrated with the teachings from his best friends. The only people who knew his real frustrations and willingly suffers with him when necessary._

_And apparently, his act wasn't good enough._

_The stranger seemed to take in Mingyu's hesitance, as dark, silent eyes patiently stare at him behind a pair of thin gold-rimmed glasses. With a small shrug, he did a bottoms up yet again, tilting his head to the side while maintaining his eye contact. Mingyu, who's stunned in his place, just bit lips, the only break, he could hold on at the moment._

_Leather Man then smirked at him, who wore an elegant gray checkered five-piece suit. His tall, lanky built made Mingyu look like a catalog model. “If you didn't prefer a glass,” the stranger has started again, looking at his back before producing another teasing but more so a tempting offer. He thrusts it in Mingyu's still reluctant hands._

_With a confident smirk, the devil winks as he urged Mingyu to taste from the bottle. “The ultimate experience is being drunk while chugging it down.” He winks. “Directly from the source.”_

_Hypocrisy is something he had always hidden for so long because he will always be subjected under curious eyes, and had come into the terms he couldn't be the person he wanted._

_But there're loads of things he wanted to try, and that includes drowning his veins with some cheap alcohol._

_Mingyu bit his lower lip; the stranger is a breath of fresh air. One who hates following perfunctory bullshits for show and is brave enough to voice out his dissonance about masks. “I bet.” Mingyu tries. “It's just Mom's here, and I'll be dead if caught drinking anything else other than wine.”_

_And as soon as the words escaped from his mouth, Mingyu saw Leather Man's expression turned into something akin to anticipation, given by the way the man licked his lips as eyes glinted in excitement. Only this time, he walked away with a polite bow, returning the drink before unwillingly walking out from a chance to be himself for once._

When Mingyu woke up from the reminiscing dream, he realized that regret is perpetually made late for a reason; he wished he could turn back time and say yes. If he did, maybe he would become BamBam's unfortunate victim for a bar initiation project set to happen in a damn school night.

**Author's Note:**

> Invite Me to Sin was supposedly a standalone work, talking about demons and creatures of the dark. Unfortunately, after seeing a short video featuring my biases (Junhui, Wonwoo, and DK), Intersecting the Parallel Lines came into my mind - the work I have set my foot on to undergo (intensive) rewriting. Somehow, parts of the plot the new story coincides with my previous work, so I decided to merge them together into a single universe.  
> Thus, the previous familial trees and relationships ItPL previously held may change. This is to ensure the fluidity of my story.
> 
> Truthfully, ItPL has three to four update chapters written, but it felt lacking; mediocre works for the sake of fillers in an ultimate no for me. I believe no reader deserves such, or maybe it's just my prideful self who thinks so.
> 
> As always, those who will give time to read this... thank you.
> 
> P.S: Many thanks to @ExoBTSGot7SVT for using Fallen Cages as a series title! Think of this as a little thank you for even considering my suggestion as a part of that universe!


End file.
